


Closed Doors

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Closed Doors

"Aw, come on, Sanzo! You've broken all th' other vows!"

Goku is golden, hungry, and stripped to the waist. His deft fingers make short work of Sanzo's buttons. He smells of apples, rain and new-mown grass, and it's not just Sanzo's injury that makes him afraid to move.

"No."

Goku tapes a dressing over the bloody gash on Sanzo's chest. "When you're better?" he asks, ever hopeful.

"Never."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to - "

Goku recoils. Slams the door as he leaves. Doesn't realize there's more.

"- love you." Sanzo tells the empty room.

_ ... not any more than I already do._


End file.
